Ash Redfern
Ash Redfern is one of the most seen characters. He was originally a very sinister character, but changes his ways after he meets his soulmate Mary-Lynette. Secret Vampire Ash is first mentioned in Secret Vampire by his cousin, James Ramussen. He is described as the perfect vampire. Cold and calculating and able to kill with no problem. After Poppy has turned and is staying in Jame's apartment, Ash drops in when Poppy is alone. Poppy acts like she is just visiting, but Ash is able to probe her mind and know the truth, that she is a made vampire. He convinces her that she is a danger to James and that she should go with him to safety. Affraid to hurt James, Poppy agrees. He takes her to Las Vegas to his witch cousins shop. After Poppy feeds Ash takes her out on the town. When Poppy refuses Ash hitting on her, he acts like he is turning her into Lord Thierry at his party. Ash takes her there but the two end up on a balcony where James and Phil save Poppy. Ash then mentions they check her family tree. Poppy is actually a lost witch, therefore a member of the Night World. Ash had been messing with her head and never meant to actually turn her in. Daughters of Darkness In this book, Ash's sisters have run away from their familes home to come and stay with their aunt Opal. Ash is told he must take them back to the family or else the girls will be forced to leave by the council. Before he talks to his sisters, he begins to look at the humans in the area, as to see if anybody knows the secret. He goes to a nearby farmhouse and speaks with Claudine, trying to find out if she knows anything. While he is talking to her, Claudine's step daughter, Mary-Lynette, comes in for a drink. After Ash and Mary-Lynette argue, Ash goes to tickle under her chin, thus feeling the electriciry soulmates feel at skin to skin contact. After a heated fight, resulting in Ash being kicked in the shin, Ash is kicked out of the house. Ash realizes that he and Mary-Lynette are soulmates, but tries to pretend its not real. Later he confronts her but is stopped when she begins to point out different stars (her hobby). He mentions seeing a pink cloud which only a very powerful telescope (or vampire eyes) could do. Later Ash makes an entrance at Aunt Opal's house where Mary-Lynette, Mark, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade are. He learns his Aunt is dead and decides to stay and help find the murderer. It is anounced by Rowan that he and Mary-Lynette are soulmates to which they both say they dont care about the other. Ash and the others go out to the town and visit the gas station, where they discover Jeremy Lovett is in fact a werewolf. Ash and Marry-Lynette once again argue. They eventually go back to the Burdock house where Mary-Lynette and Mark make a suspects list while the vampires go hunt. Ash falls through a hole in the porch on his way back in. He later escorts Mary-Lynette to go starwatch. Out in the forest he convinces her to kiss him and even gives her a piece of wood to stake him if he does anything else. The two kiss and Mary-Lynette asks for him to change her. After they exchange blood they go back to discover her car on fire. They are about to start walking when Ash is knocked out by Jeremy. After Mary-Lynette kills Jeremy she returns to Ash and the two go home. A few days later Quinn returns and Ash shows them the body of his Aunt and Jeremy. He tells Quinn that he killed them and that his sisters are going to stay in Briar Creek. Mary-Lynette tells Ash that she wants him to leave for a year and decide if he wants to really leave the Nigh World, and if he does then to come back for her. Ash leaves telling her that he will return 'with slain dragon.' Spellbinder Ash is briefly mentioned by Thea and Blaise when Thea begins to fall in love with Eric Ross. Blaise wants to call either Ash or Quinn to come and kill Eric. Dark Angel Ash apears in Dark Angel when he saves Gillian Lennox, a young witch who stumbles into one of the Night World clubs. When she asks him why he only says he met a human girl last summer. Soulmate Ash is present at Circle Daybreak when Hannah arrives, and is sleeping when everybody is introduced. Later he runs into Hannah again and mentions that he knows what it is like to be seperated from your soulmate (Hannah and Thierry and him and Mary-Lynette)